A New Beginning
by weaksauce
Summary: So ... It's a story about Harry and Draco and the family they come to have. I wrote this forever ago. It's out there ... but it's Harry Potter. So it's okay, right? Anyway ... HarryDraco, SLASH, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this many, many moons ago. It is my very, very, very first fanfic ever! I'm just going through and consolidating things I've written and I found this. I kind of stopped after two chapters, but the two are pretty stand alone. I might continue with this after I'm finished with "After the Music" … but who knows. It's a total departure from anything I have ever written, and I don't know if I'm really pleased with it. I also know a lot of people don't enjoy the idea of MPREG, but if there was ever a fandom that could possibly employ it, it would be Harry Potter. For any of you who read other things I write, don't maim me because of this … deal? Anyway … enjoy!**

Ron cringed as another screech filled the otherwise calm hallway of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Sure he had been through this a few times with his wife, but for some unexplainable reason, this time seemed to be making his insides flop around like an excited flobberworm.

Maybe it was because he could more accurately visualize the pain of childbirth since it was happening to his best friend.

"He'll be fine," Hermione whispered to her husband as she grasped his sweaty palm in her own. "He's been through much worse, you know."

Ron couldn't help but agree with such sound logic, that is, until another screech pierced his ears. "I don't know, love," Ron said as he looked dubiously over at his wife. "I've never heard him sound like that before."

Hermione smiled and leaned her head on her overly-concerned husband's shoulder. Just then, a small gurgle came from the basinet that sat next to Hermione on the not-so-comfortable hospital bench.

"See, even Alexander knows something is wrong with him," Ron said exasperatedly.

Hermione just shook her head and leaned over to pull the squirming bundle out of his bed. She held the baby tightly against her chest as she resumed her former position leaning up against her husband.

"He's just excited because he knows he's about to get a new friend," she said to Ron as she cooed to Alexander.

"And how exactly would he know that, Mione?" Ron asked, not quite catching on to his wife's attempts to calm their newborn son. Hermione just sighed, something she had become very accustomed to since meeting Ron, and kissed him on the cheek.

It had been six years since they had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, six years since Voldemort had finally been eradicated from the face of the planet, and six years since Harry had gotten together with the last person imaginable: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had been surprised, but not because it was actually Draco whom Harry had finally given his heart to, it was just that it had happened so quickly, and had happened without her knowing. I mean, honestly, the nerve of some people. Ron, on the other hand, had been completely floored by the entire situation.

She loved her husband dearly, but Ron was by no means the smartest person at Hogwarts. Ron claimed that he never even knew Harry was gay after the two of them had walked in on Harry and Draco in a rather private moment. The only problem with that was that Harry had dated Seamus during sixth year. Ron was either very dense or extremely selective in what he chose to remember.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed.

At the same time another blood-curdling filled the halls, a boisterous Molly Weasley, accompanied by her husband and two rambunctious four-year-olds, came bounding into the hospital hallway.

"Well," Molly began, grimacing slightly, "that doesn't sound like it was too pleasant."

"That's about the understatement of the century, Mom," Ron deadpanned.

There was a loud crash down the hallway and all eyes of the small group turned to watch as Arthur tried — unsuccessfully — to keep the two newest Weasley terrors, Kaden and Trisha, from knocking over any more of the medi-witches information charts.

"Kaden Ronald and Trisha Rose Weasley," Hermione began with her best, and probably patented, mom face. "You two put those down and behave for your grandfather."

The two children looked repentant for all of 10 seconds before they looked up, grinned at each other and ran for their father.

"Daddy, daddy," the two children intoned as they jumped on Ron's lap. "Is Uncle Harry's baby here yet?"

"I hope it's a girl," Trisha said conspiratorially.

"Nuh uh," said Kaden in a manner all too much like Hermione's know-it-all voice from her school days. "It's gonna be a boy."

"Oh yeah? How do you know, Mr. Smarty-pants?" Trisha asked haughtily.

"Because … Uncle Harry is a boy and so is Uncle Draco," Kaden said smugly.

"That doesn't mean anything … doesn't it, mommy?" Trisha asked her mom, who would obviously know the answer.

"No, it doesn't," Hermione told her daughter, who stuck her tongue out at her brother. Hermione just shook her head, wishing that Harry and Draco had figured out the sex of the baby so she wouldn't have to keep moderating this same fight between her two eldest children. "He could have a boy or a girl … or both."

The twins' eyes got as big as saucers at that idea. "Whoa …" they both trailed off. Both thinking about all of the trouble they could get into with their newest friend.

"Do you think Uncle Harry will let me hold him?" Kaden asked his mother.

"Well …" Hermione began before she was cut off by her daughter.

"Of course he won't let you hold him, because he is going to be a she," Trisha said with conviction.

Seeing that this conversation was headed straight for nowhere, Hermione looked at her smiling mother-in-law, silently asking for help.

Molly, noticing the distress call of a mother, nodded and reached for the bundle that Hermione was still cradling to her chest. "Come to Grandma, Alexander."

With her newborn son taken care of, Hermione reached for her oldest son, who was currently engaged in a slap-fight with his sister and pulled him into her lap.

"Now, you two," Hermione began, "Uncle Harry's new baby is going to be just like Alexander. It's going to sleep a lot and want to be with its daddies all the time. And if Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco do let you hold or play with it, you'll have to be extremely gentle."

At seeing the twins nod in comprehension, she thought she would add, just for safe measure, "Not like how you were gentle with your training brooms. The baby still has to work when you give it back to Uncle Harry."

Both children blushed and looked into the clasped hands in their laps. Kaden spoke up first. "We promise to be careful."

"Yeah," Trisha agreed, nodding her head rapidly. "We promise."

Just then another scream filled the hallway, causing the occupants all to flinch.

Draco cringed as his hand was practically crushed by Harry's grip. With his unharmed hand, he reached to his ear, making sure it still worked. If he wasn't deaf by the end of the day he would know, with certainty, that someone up there was looking out for his well-being. He was drawn out of his thoughts, however, by his husband's ranting in between contractions.

"I swear to God, Draco, after this is done I am going to call another medi-wizard and we are getting your tubes tied." At seeing Draco's affronted expression Harry added, "It's either that or we are never having sex again."

"Don't you think this is a bad time for you to be making such decisions?" Draco asked, looking around the room trying to find anyone to support him. Finding that the only one in the room was the medi-witch who was helping to deliver the baby —who would probably not have much sympathy for Draco and his plight — he just set his wide eyes back on his beautiful husband.

Harry would have laughed at the expression on Draco's face had he not been trying to pass something the size of a bowling ball out of an opening that was … well, not that big.

Another contraction hit Harry in the middle of his reverie, taking him somewhat by surprise, he squeezed Draco's hand again and ground out between clenched teeth, "Godithurtssomuch!"

Tears were streaming down his face, and Draco bent over to wipe a cool cloth across his distressed husband's forehead. Watching Harry look up at him with wide, trusting jade eyes, Draco was overcome with warmth for his love.

"I love you so much, Harry." Draco said as he softly placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I can't believe we're about to have a baby."

"Oh, I can," Harry answered. "And what's with all this 'we' stuff? I don't see you on a bed with your legs spread wide and your ass lifted in the air."

Seeing Draco staring at his husband like a fish with its mouth open, the medi-witch decided it was best to let the couple know, "Your baby has crowned; I think you're only going to need one or two more pushes."

"Did you hear that, Harry?" Draco asked excitedly.

"No, I didn't hear, and I don't care," Harry began, then grabbing the front of his husband's shirt, bringing him down to eye level he finished, "Just. Get. The baby. Out."

Not one to ever deny his Harry anything, he looked at the medi-witch with an expression that simply said, "Help!" Then looking back at Harry, he said, "Come on, love. Just a few more and we'll finally get to see our baby."

Seeming to brace himself, Harry let out another scream as he gave another force-filled push.

"That's it, just one more," said the medi-witch excitedly.

Draco placed another kiss on Harry's forehead and whispered, "You can do it, love. I know you can."

And with that, Harry gave his last push.

The room was filled with silence, except for Harry's labored breathing. Draco watched as the medi-witch moved somewhat out of sight, obstructed by the bed coverings that were concealing his husband's private areas from the open air.

Then another cry filled the room, but this one seemed smaller, and it wasn't coming from Harry.

The medi-witch then stood up, holding a squirming baby in her hands. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy; it's a boy!"

Draco's face lit up with pure happiness. "Did you hear that, Harry. A Boy! We have a boy!"

He looked down at Harry, who had tears in his eyes. He was immediately sobered and looked around for anything that might have been amiss. "Is there something wrong, love? Do you hurt anywhere? Harry, tell me what's wrong!"

Harry softly grabbed a hold of Draco's hand. "Nothing is wrong, sweetie. I'm just so happy."

"Me too, love." Draco said softly, gazing into the pure and trusting eyes of his husband.

Harry's gaze was torn from Draco as the medi-witch came back over to the bed where Harry was lying.

"Here is your son, Mr. Malfoy," she said as she handed the quiet bundle to his waiting father.

Harry cradled his most precious bundle to his chest and looked into the baby's piercing green eyes. Draco leaned down to get his first real look of his son. "I can't believe you're finally here, little one," he said as sat down on the opposite side of Harry.

"It looks like he got your eyes, love," Draco said as he looked into eyes that were startlingly similar to those of the man he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Yes, but it seems he got your hair, sweets," Harry continued as he smoothed back a shock of silver-blond hair from his newborn.

"He is absolutely perfect," Draco said with a sigh, right before planting a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"He is, isn't he?"

"Have you decided on a name yet, love?" Draco asked.

"Well, I've thought about it for a while," Harry began. "I really wanted to name him Sirius if it was going to be a boy, but now, looking at him, it just doesn't seem right. And, I've been thinking of something else. I found a way to honor the only father I've ever known, but still let my son have his own place in the world."

Draco looked thoughtful at this, but let Harry continue without interrupting. "I want to name him Rigel."

Draco's eyes filled with tears at this. Harry had to be the most thoughtful, caring person he had ever known. "That sounds wonderful, love, but I also want him to know his roots. I think his middle name should be Harrison, after the most wonderful person I know."

Harry's eyes also filled with tears as he looked down at the bundle that contained his joy, his world. He leaned down to kiss his baby boy on the forehead.

"I love you, Rigel Harrison Malfoy," Harry whispered.

The newborn looked at his father with wide green eyes just before yawning and snuggling into the warmth of his father.

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled, "I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you, Harry Malfoy," Draco whispered. "Thank you for this wonderful gift."

Harry sighed and leaned into the warmth of his husband. Everything in his world was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

3 YEARS LATER

The cold air bit at the button nose of the three-year-old boy who was standing in the snow, waiting for his fathers to catch up with him. Even though the toddler found it somewhat difficult to move because of the multiple layers of clothing that were wrapped snuggly around his small body, he still managed to make it further through the field than either of his parents.

Actually, in all of his winter weather wear, he resembled something muggles called a "stay-puff marshmallow man" — at least that's what he heard his daddy saying earlier. His arms couldn't come to rest all the way down along his sides because of his sweater, jacket and winter coat. His legs couldn't attain their full range of mobility because of the two pairs of pants he wore – not to mention the unnaturally tall snow boots that came almost to the small boy's knees. The lower part of his face was covered with a green, woolen scarf, and his short, blond hair was covered by a similar looking stocking cap. The only distinguishing feature that could be seen was the boy's piercing green eyes.

He waited impatiently for his fathers to catch up. He had found the perfect Christmas tree.

His ears perked up when he heard his fathers off in the distance. He ran — well, as best as he could in his condition —out into a clearing just in time to see his daddy smack away one of his father's wandering hands.

"Draco, I said not now," Harry said as he pulled his husband's arm away from his waist. "We're out in the open and Rigel is here. He could see you."

Draco smirked as he leaned down and whispered something into Harry's ear that caused him to blush furiously.

Rigel didn't know what his parents were doing, but he didn't really care. He just wanted them to come see the tree he had picked out for their living room.

"Daddy! Poppa! Over here!" he said waiving his arms frantically.

Harry finally escaped his husbands grasp and jogged to where Rigel was standing. He kneeled down and smiled at the eyes that were so much like his own. "What did you find, my little marshmallow?"

Rigel just rolled his eyes at his daddy's new nickname for him. "Daddy, don't call me that," he sighed exasperatedly.

"Why, honey? You look so cute, and just like a marshmallow," Harry said just before giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy!" Rigel exclaimed as he wiped he cheek clean of his daddy's kiss.

Just then, Draco came to stand beside a kneeling Harry and ruffled his son's cap-covered hair. "Hey, little man. What did you find?"

Rigel turned his wide eyes up to look at his poppa, and if they could have seen his mouth, his parents would have seen the beautiful smile that graced his 3-year-old face.

"I found the best Christmas tree ever, daddy," Rigel said as he grabbed a hold of Harry's arm. He looked up to his poppa's hand and began tugging both of his parents toward the area he had been standing in just a few minutes before.

Harry got up quickly and followed his husband and son into a slightly wooded area. He watched as his son dodged a few douglas firs, but his attention was brought to his husband as Draco reached and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry smiled, then leaned over to give Draco a peck on the cheek before looking back after his son.

The sight he was met with made him almost double over in laughter. His son was standing right next to a tree that was about as tall as he was, which is to say, not very, and whose branch cover was sporadic at best.

"This is the one I want, poppa." Rigel said proudly.

"What the –" Draco began before he was stopped by Harry covering his mouth quickly. He gave his husband a harsh glare, to which Harry only responded with a lop-sided smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Are you sure that's the one you want, honey?" Harry asked, trying to placate his son while at the same time trying to get him to change his mind.

"Yes, daddy," Rigel said as he looked upon the tree he had picked out with admiration.

"What do you mean that's the one you want? You can't possibly –" Draco began again before he was stopped by a stern glare from Harry.

"Draco, if this is the tree that he wants then we won't be leaving here until he has it," Harry said as he reached up to smooth back his husband's hair that had been ruffled as Draco tried to comprehend why his son — a Malfoy — would want such a hideous looking Christmas tree. "He's just as stubborn as you are," Harry added with a smile.

Draco looked over to where his son was still surveying the quality of the tree. He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Well, he is a Malfoy, so there has to be some redeeming quality in the tree."

Harry snuggled into his husband's embrace as he too looked over at his son. He then burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"It reminds me of a Charlie Brown Christmas," Harry replied. "The tree is just so … pathetic."

"Yes, well, it's what he wants," Draco sighed as he disentangled himself from his husband. "I'd better go cut it down, then."

Draco walked over to the offensive tree that threatened to become the centerpiece of his living room for the next four weeks. He tried his best not to scowl, but was sure that there was at least a grimace that snuck out.

He squatted next to his son, looking at the tree, trying to see what his son saw in the gangly thing.

"Are you sure you want this one?" Draco asked.

"Yes, poppa. Why do you and daddy keep asking me that?" Rigel asked, looking at his father, curiosity clearly written across what could be seen of his face.

"I just wanted to make sure," Draco said as he reached into his pocket for his wand. He bent over to push some of the brush aside so that he could cut the tree down when he felt a cold thump against his rear end. He moved quickly in surprise and saw his son giggling off to the side, then he turned and saw his husband standing where he had left him with a smirk across his face.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Potter." Draco said as he gathered some snow in his hand.

"Potter, eh? I haven't been called that in about … oh, five years." Harry said.

Draco stood up with the newly made snowball in his hand and began stalking over to his still-smirking husband. He raised an eyebrow when Harry made no move to escape. Harry just continued to smirk.

"You have a lot of nerve throwing that snowball at me when I'm trying to cut down that thing our son thinks is a tree," Draco said softly as he reached Harry.

"I'll make it up to you later," Harry said as he grabbed a hold of Draco's shoulders and stood on his toes to place a soft kiss on his nose.

"Well, that was a given," Draco began as he reached around behind Harry. "But that doesn't mean we can't start with the making up now."

Before Harry knew it, his lips were being crushed against his husbands. His arms instinctively went around Draco's neck. Harry enjoyed the kiss for several seconds before his eyes went wide at the cold feeling that was currently running down the back of his pants.

"AHH! Oh my – what were you – oh my gosh," Harry exclaimed as he pulled away from Draco and began swatting at his behind, trying to get snow his sneaky husband had just slipped in his pants.

Once the snow either melted or slid down the leg of his pants, Harry turned to glare at his laughing husband. "You are an evil man, Draco Malfoy."

"And yet you still love me."

Before he realized what he was doing, Harry began to charge his still laughing lover to the ground. Wide, gray eyes stared up at Harry as he straddled Draco's lap. An evil glint entered Harry's usually loving, jade eyes and he leaned over Draco's body to begin a sensual kiss.

Draco nearly forgot where they were when he felt Harry's crotch begin to grind against his. He cupped Harry's bum with both hands and was about to flip them over when he felt another cold thud against his body. He broke the kiss with his husband to find his son, still standing over by the Christmas tree he had picked out. He was glaring at his fathers and had his hands on his hips.

"Poppa," Rigel huffed. "Are you going to cut down the tree or not?"

Harry buried his head in Draco's chest and just chuckled. "You better go cut it down before he throws one of those patented Malfoy temper tantrums."

Later that evening found Draco sitting in bed reading while he waited for Harry to get out of the shower. After cutting down what Harry had deemed the "Charlie Brown Christmas Tree," the family made their way home where Harry helped Rigel decorate the living room.

Not so surprisingly, it didn't take too long to decorate the tree because of its short stature and low branch count. After the decorating was done, Draco had every intention of making Harry apologize for the stunt he pulled out in the field earlier — really pay — but Rigel wanted to watch a muggle Christmas movie. One thing led to another and it was now time for bed and Draco had still not been properly apologized to.

He sighed as he put the book in his lap and placed his reading glasses on the nightstand. Who would have ever thought that someone as perfect as a Malfoy would ever need to have something as common as reading glasses? He didn't like them, but Harry said they made him look sexy, so he kept them.

Draco was about to roll over and lie down, when the door to the master bathroom opened and Harry, clad only in a red, silk bathrobe walked into the bedroom. Draco's mouth practically fell open.

Harry blushed when he looked up to find his husband practically panting like a dog in heat while looking at him.

"Don't look at me like that; this was the only one left in the closet."

Draco couldn't believe how his husband was still so modest after all the things they had done together, and the way he acted during their, ahem, activities — but that could probably be chalked up to the heat of the moment. That and how his husband could ever be ashamed of a body like his, Draco could not figure out.

After the pregnancy, Harry lost the weight, but never really got back into his quidditch shape from back in school. Of course, he was still lean; there was no way he couldn't be. He was Harry. But instead of having rippling pectorals and washboard abs, he settled for a lightly muscled upper torso and a smooth, flat tummy.

Draco couldn't get enough of it.

"Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?" Draco asked as he got out of their bed and began walking over to his husband.

He stopped right in front of Harry and placed his hands on silk-covered shoulders. Harry looked up with a slight blush across his cheeks and a slight smile gracing his lips.

"I have to have you," Draco whispered. He then grasped the material covering Harry's shoulders and began pulling gently until the robe began to slip from his body, ultimately pooling around his legs.

A small gasp escaped Draco's mouth when the full view of his husband's nakedness met his eyes.

"So beautiful." Draco didn't even know if he actually said it, but by the deeper blush on Harry's cheeks, and the fact that he buried his face in Draco's chest, he could only assume that he had.

Draco grasped Harry's bum and lifted, Harry's legs automatically going around his waist for support. He placed a kiss on the top of Harry's head and began walking over to the bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Draco coaxed Harry's head out of his chest and began ravaging the mouth of his love. During the passionate snog, Draco's hands ran up and down Harry's back, going as high as his shoulders only to go back all the way down to tease the crack of Harry's bum.

Harry moaned and pressed their bodies together, grinding his naked body into the hardening flesh of his husband, which was only covered by a thin layer of silk.

"God, Draco … do you know what you do to me?" Harry gasped as Draco began to attack his neck.

"Mmm, you do the same to me, love," Draco murmured before taking a nip of the flesh right behind Harry's ear.

After a bit more snogging, Draco had Harry beneath him on the bed. Both men were completely naked, and Draco was ready to enter his squirming husband.

Harry's eyes were closed, waiting for his husband to take the plunge and enter him, but instead Draco leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I want another one."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I said, I want another one," Draco said, smirking at his husband's confusion. "I want another child."

"You do?" Harry asked, his eyes watering with unshed tears.

"How could I not?" Draco asked in return as he leaned down to kiss Harry gently on the lips. "Are you ready to try?"

"Well, the anti-contraceptive potion wears off at the end of the month," Harry said thoughtfully. "I just won't take another one."

"So, you mean we couldn't … you know, now?" Draco asked, looking somewhat crestfallen.

"Well, we couldn't actually conceive, but that doesn't mean we can't practice all we want." Harry whispered seductively as he thrust himself toward Draco's still hard cock.

"Mmm … practice does make perfect, doesn't it?" Draco grinned.

"You have no idea," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, bringing him down for another long, loving kiss.

The two spent the rest of the night practicing for the big event, loving every minute of it.


End file.
